


WHO'S HUNTiNG WHO ? (english)

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: Like Magnets [english.vers] [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: In the city of Downtown caught into a rainy storm, the hunter becomes the prey.
Relationships: Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Series: Like Magnets [english.vers] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	WHO'S HUNTiNG WHO ? (english)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WHO'S HUNTiNG WHO ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183258) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> It's been a couple of months i wanted to write about them so ... I hope you will enjoy ! Also, english isn't my first language im sorry if it isn't good and the grammar is a bit ... well, wrong ahah !

December 15, 11:00 p.m ; Verdansk.

Lightning streaked the sky in the dismal ghost town of Downtown. A bad weather for the British operator who was sent on a mission to collect informations behind the enemy lines. The pouring rain which fell noisily on the large windows of the buildings camouflaged any noise that Simon Riley could produce by traversing the stairs of the buildings to the top floor in which he settled his temporary camp. Closing the door behind him, he made sure to trap the entrance to a claymore before carefully placing his bag on the ground.

The room was arranged on one side entirely made of glass, surely an old office in view of the dusty furniture lying on their sides.

Ghost took his sniper out of his protective cover and placed it on the ground, leaning on the bipod. He then lay down on the ground and aligned his eye to the scope; in order to settle his position on the place of which he had the information of a possible meeting between two terrorist groups.

Hours passed without anything happening. The storm was still raging outside and it did not seem like it would calm down before a long time.

Sighing loudly, the Brit got up, dusting his clothes briefly before taking a few steps in the room to stretch his legs a little.

Standing in front of the window, it was not far from 3 a.m. when he looked at his watch and when he looked again in front of him, his heart missed a beat when he saw another shape being reflected next to his.

His blood froze in his veins as his instincts screamed at him to grab his weapon and turn around but he froze when a sharp blade came to stand at his throat.

"Gun."

A voice whispered in his ear as the form behind him was taking his pistol from him. Under the threat of the blade, Ghost lifted his chin and his hands slightly.

Stripped of his weapon, Ghost was no less dangerous, even without weapons. The other was aware of it and that is why the man behind him came a little closer until he pressed himself against him.

"How did you get past the claymore? Ghost asked him and looked his enemy in the eye by the reflection in the mirror.  
\- Hack, it was simple, just the right tools.  
\- You know very well that we have signed a truce, we are working together.  
\- I know.  
\- So what are you doing here ? "

The oldest grabbed his left arm, which he twisted, placing it behind his back to overpower him and dissuade him from doing anything against him. Ghost groaned when his face met the surface of the window. The situation was alarming. Behind him stood an unstable and particularly violent soldier. He had only heard stories about him, but he never thought that one day Nikto would come to him.

"We have the same target. But also, I wanted to see by myself what you were really worth. Your name is on the lips of a good number of people, Ghost."

Simon raised an eyebrow when he felt the other move back a little and the blade retreated. He then tried his luck and hit the ribs of the latter with his elbow, making him gasp and take two steps back. The British did not waste any time and sent a first blow to Nikto's face who hissed while backing up again. Simon shook his aching hand from the iron mask the Spetsnaz wore.

Pissed, the British charged the russian which he grabbed by the hips, making him drop his knife that he heard falling. With his momentum, he managed to lift him a few centimeters from the ground before he violently tackled him down on his back. Nikto defended himself as best he could by tightening his legs around the latter's hips and giving strong blow to his opponent at the level of his skull.

The blows rained until Ghost made the mistake of getting tired too quickly. With a keen eye, Nikto used the force of his legs to overthrow Ghost, who in turn found himself on his back. The Russian sat on his hips, wedging his legs to avoid a bad hit of a knee in the kidneys while holding the hands of the British above his head.

The two of them gasped under the effort, trying to recover their breaths. Ghost was staring at Nikto, those deep blue eyes that black paint brought out and making it looks sharp. But a detail made the Lieutenant's eyes drop, who came to whisper.

"Does fighting turns you on that much ?"

At the remark, a hand came to grab his throat, cutting his breath short. Ghost tried to get him to let go with his free hand, to no avail.

"It's not every day that I find opponents of my size. And you know what else ?"

Nikto leaned over him before whispering.

"I didn't think less of you. You're perfect."

Deprived of oxygen, Ghost began to instinctively stir under the spetsnaz. He tried to dislodge the latter by lifting his hips, moving his legs that skidded on the dusty floor but nothing moved this dead weight on his body, on the contrary ... Nikto pressed himself more against the latter. Each time the lieutenant moved, Nikto let their hips rub against each other, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the Russian.

Then, the hand around his throat withdrew suddenly. He caught his breath through coughing until his body calmed down again. Looking up, he stared again at the blue eyes that watched him like a bird of prey above him. He noticed a crease in the corners of his eyes; Nikto was smiling under his mask.

"Shit ... Ghost whispered in a hoarse voice."

Nikto did not said a word, his gaze was simply on his counterpart's crotch visibly in the same state as his. What a shame. What sounded like a laugh was heard under the iron mask, followed by a slight thrust of the hips. Ghost closed his eyes, wiggling a little, feeling his dick pressed against that of his enemy. He wouldn't admit it, but this fight had indeed awakened an instinct he had thought he had buried for a long time. His breath was somewhat restless and his body feverish.

"We should watch the road, we risk compromising ---  
\- Молчи. And get up. "

In a great fluid movement, the spetsnaz grabbed him by the collar and lifted him before turning him over and leaning him against a desk. - or rather what was left of it -

Ghost turned slightly but Nikto was already behind him. His right hand came snaking along his chest before closing without tightening on his throat, just raising his face. His second hand made the same pattern but lower until his palm is found on his erection stuck under his cargo. The Russian squeezed his hand without warning, eliciting a slight spasm of pleasure in the British who then came to press his ass by reflex against the crotch of his counterpart.

"Stop playing around, Ghost warned. We have a job to do, if he ever ---  
\- He will not arrive before 07:00 AM, from a reliable source.  
\- How can you be so sure?  
\- Because you see ... Whispered Nikto by undoing Ghost's belt. Working with the enemy gives you access to certain information. "

Simon wanted to retort but the hand that slipped into his underwear made him mute. This hand was firm and threatening around his penis but the British couldn't help but shiver under the touch. It was so good.

"Come on ... If you want it so bad, you just have to say the words, Simon Riley."

His name hit him like a train. How could he know this information?

"How do you know--  
\- Your name ? It was not easy but ... Nothing impossible. Talk to the right people, be patient.  
\- You slag---"

Nikto tightened his hand on his throat as well as on his member, snatching a pitiful growl from Simon's.

"You and I are not that different, said the Russian. Our language is that of violence and, obviously ... it is a universal language. "

Behind Ghost, Nikto took a step back and lowered Ghost's pants down sharply. So exposed, Simon leaned on his elbows and looked back.

"We don't have all night."

Ghost watched him move his hand along his member before looking up at those blue eyes. Nikto was still smiling behind his mask.

The Russian came to spread Simon's legs by tapping the feet of the other with the end of his shoe. Ghost then turned around, gripping the edges of the desk and was apprehensive about the next step. No protection. No lubricant. But the desire was indeed present. His body reacted to the smallest stimuli. Simple carnal need that their fight had started. He had to get rid of his impulses and Nikto would take care of them.

"Fuck ..."

Ghost growled lowly when he felt the other pass the tip of his cock from the hollow of his kidneys to the slit of his buttocks. He took pleasure in making long movements, taking the time to torture Ghost while slowly spreading a pre-ejaculatory liquid along his skin.

  
Suddenly, Nikto spread his buttocks with one hand, exposing his entrance while he held his penis with the other and began to penetrate him gently. Ghost clenched his teeth as he gripped the desk while trying to relax as best he could.

It had been years that he had not let anyone touch him and for so little, he would let a stranger fuck him raw ? It was all he needed to relieve his frustration. No ties, just an evening without tomorrow.

Behind him, Nikto sighed when the last inches were finally inside. Ghost was delightfully tight. Cautiously, the Russian began to withdraw, then return gradually, opening the hot body of the latter who was becoming more and more welcoming until Nikto grew tired and gave a first rude thrust that made the British moan.

Nikto really did not have the profile of a delicate person and Ghost felt it each time the other's hips returned to press firmly against his thighs with such force that the desk on which he was leaning moved at the same time as him.

What seemed painful at first was now only a memory because if Ghost was honest, it was the most intense moment of his life. His body was on fire and of a sensitivity which gave him tears in the eyes each time the Russian lodged in him to the hilt and leaned on his prostate.

Weakened by the ardor of the latter, Simon let his head fall on the desk and began to slide his hand down to his crotch and took his dick in hand and accentuated his own pleasure by stimulating his member where it flowed a small amount of clear liquid.

"Harder."

Almost ordered Ghost in his position. Nikto huffed before retiring and flipping the lieutenant smoothly on his back. The two soldiers then felt like a loss when separated. Nikto hastened to lodge himself again in this hot and humid cavity while Ghost felt this feeling of being filled by this imposing member.

The Russian agent came to grab his left leg which he placed on the top of his shoulder, while the other hung on his hip. This new angle allowed Ghost to feel his partner dive even deeper into him and touch each sensitive part of his anatomy.

Nikto looked down at Ghost's hand holding his member and came to join him, subjecting him to a long and rigorous speed. It was almost perfect. Ghost was so close to cum.

"That's exactly what I think of when I masturbate."

Confided Ghost, looking at the Russian who suddenly closed his eyes as his body convulsed on a last harsh thrust which made the lieutenant cum with such violence that the world around him became distant.

When his sight and hearing returned, he noticed that he was still in the same position. One leg in the air with Nikto breathing heavily in front of him.

The Russian eventually withdrew, proudly admiring the white liquid which flowed slowly from the latter's entrance.

"We should do this again, Nikto said, removing Ghost's leg from his shoulder.  
\- I hope to never see you again, and if it is the case, I will kill you.  
\- Lovely, I'm really looking forward to it. "

The lieutenant glared at him behind his mask before getting up on his trembling legs. He got dressed under the insistent look of the Russian who had leaned casually against a piece of furniture.

"Ghost? It's Caprain Price. Then said a voice jerking through interference in his headset.  
\- Reading you five, over.  
\- Finally ! I've been trying to reach you for half an hour. Verdansk interference distorts all of our equipment. An Allegiance agent should join you in a while. Just an advice, be careful. Over."

Ghost turned on Nikto who put his thumb on a knife blade to test it.

"Roger that. The agent is already on site. Waiting for the package at the scheduled time. Clear."

Ghost heard the radio turned off on Price's side and turned off his aswell before to take back his place next to his sniper.

It would be a long night ...


End file.
